The End
by MrMeyham
Summary: Voyager stumbles upon a disabled ship in the middle of a nebula. It's all downhill from there. Rated PG-13 for language. An update seven months in the making *Chapter 3 Up*
1. The Beginning of The End

The End - By MrMeyham  
  
I don't own Voyager. that simple. Characters are all under copy write by their respective owners.  
  
**********  
  
"Coffee. Black. Hot." This was Janeway's favorite drink. It was time for her daily briefing with the senior officers of the U.S.S. Voyager. They had been stranded deep in the Delta Quadrant for more than six years now, still trying to get back home.  
  
Although still many years away from Earth, the crew was still in high spirits, and this was reflected by the senior officers at the meeting. Today would hopefully be peaceful after their previous encounters with the Borg, a species whose only purpose was to assimilate alien species and their technology in a never-ending drive for perfection.  
  
"Torres, what's the status on the repairs to the warp drive?" Interrogated Janeway.  
  
"They're proceeding well, we should have warp capabilities within the hour," replied the chief engineer.  
  
"Excellent. What about the Flyer?"  
  
"Well, the port nacelles were damaged fairly badly, other than that, there's nothing else left to fix on it."  
  
"Hmmm. well, inform me once we have warp back."  
  
"Acknowledged."  
  
"You're dismissed." Everyone left the briefing room except Janeway who stayed behind to read a report on the senor data from Astrometrics on the nebula they had just passed. It seemed that the nebula gave out a slight amount of radiation. Not enough to be deadly or even cause illness, but enough to take notice of it. Suddenly, her chain of though was interrupted by Tuvok's voice over the comm., "Captain to the bridge."  
  
The doors to the bridge hissed open as Janeway inquired as to what was going on.  
  
"Captain, we're picking up some sort of distress signal coming from the nebula itself," was what she got from Ensign Kim.  
  
"Can you pinpoint the location?"  
  
"It appears to be coming from the very center of the nebula. When we scanned it the first time, there was nothing there. and now there is."  
  
"Well, lets go investigate. Paris, set a course for whatever is transmitting that signal."  
  
"Aye captain."  
  
***********  
  
3 hours later  
  
"Captain, we have a visual," said Kim.  
  
"Onscreen." The view screen showed what had to be the most derelict piece of space-junk. Janeway pondered to herself how it was even capable of space travel. Her questions were not of importance at the moment however, they would be answered later. "Report."  
  
"Initial scans show that the vessel is of un-known origins," stated Tuvok.  
  
"Any signs of life forms?"  
  
"There are three, all humanoid, but they're all very weak," replied Kim.  
  
"Can we get a lock on them?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Have them beamed to sick bay. Tell the doctor that he has incoming patients. Tuvok, you're with me. Commander, you have the bridge." With that, Tuvok and Janeway headed toward sickbay leaving Chakotay in charge of the bridge.  
  
The doors to sickbay hissed open revealing the doctor standing in front of three medical beds treating his alien patients.  
  
"Doctor. report."  
  
"It would seem that they are suffering from severe gamma radiation poisoning. I've stabilized them, but I can't say for sure if they'll make it or not."  
  
"Gamma radiation. but we only detected slight levels of radiation. Nothing that should have been harmful to any humanoids."  
  
"Yes, but they've been exposed to it for a very long time, at least a few days."  
  
Tuvok commented, "It would seem strange, that they have been exposed to the gamma radiation for a few days, but that we just detected their ship a few hours ago. Not to mention that it suddenly and inexplicably appeared on our scans of the area."  
  
"Let me remind you," began the captain, "that there are."  
  
The doctor shushed the two officers, "One of them is beginning to regain consciousness."  
  
The one on the right suddenly sat up, apparently in much distress. The captain, doctor, and Tuvok ran over to the bed. "Please remain calm," said the doctor, "you'll only make it worse."  
  
"Where. am. I." inquired the alien.  
  
"I'm Captain Kathryn Janeway and you're onboard the Federation Starship Voyager. We found your ship adrift in the middle of a nebula that we passed. We picked up your distress signal and came to investigate. You were all in pretty bad shape. Can you explain to us what exactly happened to you?"  
  
"Well, we were on a mission to investigate this nebula when suddenly an enormous cloaked vessel appeared in front of us. We attempted to hail them, but they didn't respond. Within seconds they opened fire on us and their weapons went right through our shield like they didn't exist. First they targeted our engines, then started in on our weapons grid. We fired back, but our lasers couldn't even dent their shields. Then we. ugh."  
  
The monitors above the patient suddenly started blaring alarms. The doctor waved his medical tricorder over his body. "It's the radiation poisoning. It turns out that his case was more severe than the others. He's dead."  
  
Suddenly the ship rocked violently, the room darkened and the red alert lights came on. Chakotay's voice came through the comm. "Captain to the bridge immediately!"  
  
"What's going on?" exclaimed Janeway as she took her seat next to Chakotay and Tuvok took his place at ops.  
  
"I have no idea," replied Chakotay, "A minute ago there was nothing in front of us. Now there's a ship at least the size of the Enterprise! They fired on us, but their weapons went right through our shields like we had them down."  
  
"It's just like the alien told us. their weapons go right through shields."  
  
"Shall I return fire captain?" asked Tuvok.  
  
"No, hail them."  
  
"No response captain," replied Kim.  
  
"Alright then. fire phasers."  
  
"Yes captain." The entire bridge crew watched in horror as the phasers not only didn't damage the other ship's shields, but also bounced off and right back at them!  
  
"Report!" yelled the captain.  
  
"Shield holding at 92%" exclaimed the ensign. "They're firing again!" The ship rocked violently from the aft section this time. "Captain, they're targeting our impulse engines!"  
  
"Fire photon torpedoes." Three torpedoes streaked out of Voyager's forward launch tubes toward the alien vessel. The torpedoes impacted the shields and exploded.  
  
"Captain," said Tuvok, "The torpedoes have done no damage to their shields whatsoever."  
  
"Impossible!"  
  
"They're firing again!" yelled Harry.  
  
"Direct hit to the port nacelle, shields still at 92%"  
  
"Dammit, our weapons are not working!"  
  
"Captain, sensors indicate that their weapons are temporal based."  
  
"That would make it clear why they go through our shields."  
  
"How?" inquired Kim.  
  
"Simple really, by utilizing temporal weapons, after launching the weapons go into a different time. A time when we're not here, so there are no shields to stop them from moving. After passing beyond where our shields are in the future, the weapons phase back into our time and then hit us."  
  
"Ahh, makes sense. They're firing ten of something that looks like our photon torpedoes."  
  
"Raise the temporal shields!" barked Janeway seconds too late. The torpedoes impacted Voyager all over the place as EPS conduits exploded all over the bridge, showering the crew with sparks. "Damage report?"  
  
"Captain, hull breaches reported on deck five thru eight! Weapons are down, hull integrity down to 45%" yelled Tuvok over the sparks.  
  
"Get us the hell out of here Tom!"  
  
"Yes ma'am!" The wings and nacelles folded as Voyager jumped to warp 3.  
  
**********  
  
2 hours later  
  
"B'Elanna, how are those repairs coming along?" inquired the captain.  
  
"Impulse engines are back online, we'll have to drop out of warp to make repairs to the hull," replied Torres.  
  
"Tom, take us out of warp, keep us moving at one-fourth impulse." The bridge crew felt a jolt as Voyager slowed down quickly.  
  
Janeway entered sickbay to find the doctor tending to his two remaining alien patients as well as a few of the injured crew.  
  
"Doctor, how are our two patients?" inquired Janeway.  
  
"They're dead. Both of them went into irrecoverable neural shock."  
  
"Damn. they probably had the most information on that other ship." Janeway knew this since they had had the first known encounter with the warship that Voyager had almost been destroyed by.  
  
As Tuvok analyzed the sensor records from their recent skirmish, he noticed that their shields were being created through a Federation shield generator. He wondered to himself where they could possibly have gotten the shield generator out in the middle of the Delta Quadrant. This was definitely something that should be brought to the captain's attention. His thoughts were interrupted, however, by the comm. system blaring out the captain's voice ordering him to report to the bridge.  
  
Two seconds after striding onto the bridge, Voyager and her crew were thrown violently to port as temporal torpedoes impacted the starboard temporal shields. "Report!" yelled Janeway.  
  
"The ship from before has de-cloaked off to starboard and fired three temporal torpedoes at us. The temporal shields are holding at 82%" reported Tuvok. Voyager shook again as another torpedo smacked into the shields. "75%" Once more, Voyager rocked, this time EPS conduits blew out on the bridge.  
  
"What happened? The shields shouldn't have failed so fast!" exclaimed Janeway.  
  
"It would appear that they have found the frequency of our temporal shields and have recalibrated their weapons. Shields are still at 75% impulse drive is down and our warp drive is down."  
  
"Well, put the shields on a rotating frequency! And while you're at it fire photon torpedoes."  
  
"Right away captain." The torpedoes streaked away from Voyager, vaporizing as they hit the shields of the other ship. "No effect," reported Tuvok.  
  
By now, Janeway was getting annoyed that their weapons were having absolutely no effect. "I can see that very clearly Tuvok."  
  
More temporal torpedoes were impacting Voyager's shields, volley after volley was quickly draining them. Now that their warp and impulse engines were down, they were sitting ducks.  
  
"Tuvok, how many more photon torpedoes do we have remaining and what's our shield status?" inquired the captain.  
  
"We have 21 torpedoes left and shields are down to 15%"  
  
"Target their weapons and fire all torpedoes on one point. hopefully it will penetrate their shields. After you fire all the torpedoes, fire all phasers on that same point."  
  
"Captain. I would highly object to-."  
  
"Just do it."  
  
"Firing." Everyone on the bridge held their breath as a line of photon torpedoes quickly followed by phasers fired from the forward banks flew towards the enemy ship. It had the undesired effect. All of the torpedoes vaporized as they hit the shields nanoseconds apart. Then they watched as the phaser fire was reflected off into space by the same shield. There was no way that the weapons Voyager had would help defend them. It was definitely obvious.  
  
Kim saw it first. "They're firing at us again captain." This time, the shields, already weakened from the previous volleys, failed, allowing four of the temporal torpedoes to smash right into the starboard phaser bank blasting pieces of the hull into space.  
  
Tuvok gave a grave damage report to the captain. "Captain, shields are down, hull breach on deck three, crew injuries are reported on decks three thru five, and starboard phasers are down."  
  
Voyager was completely defenseless in the vacuum of space and the other ship's sensors picked that up. They fired a single torpedo at Voyager.  
  
"Captain, they've fired another torpedo at us." Said Tuvok.  
  
"Where is it aimed?"  
  
"Computer calculates impact point as Deck One: Bridge"  
  
As flaming death hurtled towards them, Janeway had only time to yell out a three simple words.  
  
"Brace for impact!"  
  
**********  
  
There will be more. I promise. Please review; it will help me make the next chapter better. 


	2. The Mole

I've said it before, I'll say it again, I don't own Voyager.  
  
**********  
  
The torpedo exploded on impact, leaving a gaping hole in the front of the bridge. Inside the bridge a mess of charred metal and mangled bodies were strewn about the floor with smoke pouring out of the consoles and sparks flying everywhere. Thankfully, the emergency force fields were able to activate before everything was sucked out into space. The explosion pushed Voyager nearly fifty kilometers and made anything not bolted to the floor slide around.  
  
Suddenly, in the middle of the mess, Janeway groaned at the devastation around her. Through the hole in the ship, she could see the other ship still firing torpedoes at Voyager, every direct hit punching more holes into the hull. She knew that she had to do something. Climbing back into her dusty chair she slowly punched in a few commands on the flickering console next to her, all the while the ship rocking from the constant explosions. She set a single tri-cobalt device to overload and fired it at the enemy. Watching as it made its way away from Voyager seemed like an eternity. 5.4.3.2.1.  
  
An enormous explosion pushed both ships apart as the tri-cobalt device not only created a hole in the other ship's shields, but apparently also blew a chunk of the hull the size of Voyager off as well. Apparently noticing the large amount of damage to their ship, the enemy turned around and ran off to make repairs.  
  
It was now time to see if the comm. still worked. "Janeway to sickbay. medical emergency." With that, she passed out.  
  
**********  
  
Some time later  
  
"Ah, I see that you're awake," chided the doctor.  
  
Janeway moaned, "How long have I been out? Where's Chakotay, Tuvok, Paris?"  
  
"First of all, you've been 'out' for five hours. The rest of the bridge crew will be fine."  
  
"How many casualties did we sustain?"  
  
"At least fifteen, but we have six whose outlooks are, simply put, bleak."  
  
"Computer, give me a list of the damage we've sustained."  
  
In its monotone mechanical voice the computer remarked, "Hull breached have been reported on all decks, warp drive is non-functioning, impulse drive is offline, shields at five percent, starboard phasers offline--"  
  
"Alright that's enough!" yelled Janeway, as if she didn't already know those things.  
  
The next two days dragged slowly by as the injured crew were ushered out of sick bay by the doctor once they were fit to return to duty. Repairs were also going slowly since there were holes to be patched up everywhere, not to mention with warp and impulse down they were going nowhere fast.  
  
"Torres, how are the repairs to the engines coming along?" asked the captain.  
  
"The plasma manifolds are jammed, but we're working on it."  
  
"Excellent."  
  
Meanwhile..  
  
Tuvok sat in his quarters reviewing the new sensor data from their battle. Nothing looked much different from the first encounter. Voyager's weapons simple had no effect. Then something caught his eye. Right before their enemy had "found" Voyager's shield frequency, a small, inconspicuous transmission was sent from Voyager to the enemy ship. He thought nothing of it. For all he could tell it was nothing more than a possible hail that got stuck in the transceiver and coincidentally was sent at that moment.  
  
His chain of thought was interrupted as someone beeped at his door, trying to gain entry.  
  
"Enter." It was Seven of Nine.  
  
"I've noticed a small discrepancy in the sensor data. It would appear that a transmission was made moments before our shield frequency was discovered."  
  
"Yes. I have also taken note of it."  
  
"Good. I also took the liberty of checking the contents of that particular transmission."  
  
"And?"  
  
"It contains." Voyager being jolted around interrupted them. They were moving again. backwards.  
  
"Tuvok and Seven, report to the bridge," announced Janeway over the comm.  
  
As Tuvok and Seven walked onto the bridge and took their positions, Janeway filled them in on what was going on. "Someone has locked a tractor beam onto us, they're cloaked, but I think we can all guess who it is."  
  
"Captain, they're de-cloaking!" exclaimed Harry as the same ship suddenly appeared in front of them, still with a large portion of it's hull missing.  
  
"Seven, send a tachyon pulse back up the tractor beam, it should fry their emitter," barked Janeway. Both ships shook while the tractor beam began to flash sporadically.  
  
"We're free!" said Harry.  
  
A call came from engineering. "We've got warp back captain," said B'Elanna's voice.  
  
"Good, lieutenant, get us out of here."  
  
"Yes ma'am," replied Paris rapidly punching commands into his console. The crew watched, as the stationary stars became streaks of light as Voyager jumped to warp two.  
  
**********  
  
1 hour later  
  
All of the senior officers piled into the briefing room. They had to find a way to combat their enemy.  
  
"Alright, if everyone's here, let's begin." began Janeway, "It's obvious that none of our main weapons work against their shields. Ideas anyone?"  
  
The room became silent for a few moments, then Seven decided to make her point. "Captain, sensors show that their shields are being generated from a Federation type generator. If we know the weaknesses of our own shields, we should be able to figure out how theirs would also be weak, regardless of their 'improvements.'"  
  
"Agreed. So, what weaknesses can we exploit?"  
  
"I have found that, like on Voyager, the shields operate on a stationary frequency that can be modulated. For a short period of time, I suggest we try putting our weapons on a rotating frequency so that they may penetrate the shields."  
  
"Yes, but what if they compensate?" asked Paris, "What then?"  
  
"I do not know."  
  
"Well, one question we have to ask ourselves is how the hell they got a Federation shield generator," said Janeway.  
  
Chakotay piped up, "The Equinox."  
  
"Yes, but we watched that ship being blown to smithereens," commented Kim.  
  
"Remember the Caretaker's array? The thing that brought us out here in the first place? We saw it explode, but later found a tractor beam pulling away a part of it."  
  
"True, so maybe there's something we didn't see."  
  
"If we could just find out who they are," said Janeway.  
  
Searching her memory banks, Seven came up with the answer. "Species 5069. A highly advanced humanoid species. Their great intelligence and stamina made them excellent candidates for assimilation. At least, that's what I can tell by looking at the design of their ship."  
  
"Well, at least our unknown species is no longer unknown. Now the question is, why would they attack us unprovoked, and furthermore, how they got our shield frequency."  
  
The comm. suddenly came to life. "All senior officers report to the bridge."  
  
Walking on to the bridge, the officers relieved the people who had taken their posts while Janeway asked the ensign at Kim's station what was going on.  
  
"Captain, something fired at us. Our shields are holding at 50%"  
  
"Alright. I think we know who it is. Tuvok, set phasers on a rotating frequency and fire." All on the bridge saw the phasers doing their job, taking down enemy shields.  
  
Tuvok gave his report. "Their shields are holding now at 85%"  
  
"Fire again."  
  
"78%"  
  
"Keep going and send a couple of photon torpedoes at them." A small explosion erupted from the aft weapons array of the other ship.  
  
"Direct hit, their forward weapons are down."  
  
"Try hailing them Mr. Kim," ordered Janeway.  
  
"No response captain." Was the reply she got.  
  
Scanner picked up a volley of twelve temporal torpedoes heading right for Voyager. Tuvok noticed it first. "They are firing again."  
  
The ship rocked violently as what was left of the temporal shielding was blasted away. "Report!" yelled Janeway.  
  
"No damage, shields are down," said Tuvok in his normal, calm voice.  
  
"Keep firing on their weapons."  
  
"Captain, they're firing what appear to be a shuttle of some sort. It's coming fight for us," said Kim.  
  
"Hail the shuttle ensign."  
  
Punching away at his console, Harry got no response and he relayed this to the captain.  
  
"It's coming closer," noted Paris. Indeed it was moving closer, then, it unexpectedly self-destructed in an enormous fireball that engulfed Voyager.  
  
"Damage report?" inquired Janeway.  
  
"Both port and starboard nacelles are venting plasma, hull breaches are being reported on all decks, primary and secondary weapons systems are offline, no crew injuries to report," responded Tuvok.  
  
Janeway sighed. She hated running away so much, but they were now helpless to attack or defend themselves. It would have to do. "Tuvok, launch a probe and set it to self-destruct after ten seconds, meanwhile, Paris, get us out of here as fast as you can. Hopefully that probe exploding will help mask our ion trail."  
  
A single, inconspicuous probe was launched from Voyager while the wings and nacelles folded.  
  
"Paris, engage warp on my mark," said Janeway, "Five. four. three. two. one. mark."  
  
The probe exploded as Voyager shot forward into the void.  
  
**********  
  
Everyone could see how frustrated the captain was getting. Although Voyager now had a way to fight back, the other ship was still able to exploit every tiny weakness of the ship. Janeway had to admire the self- destructing shuttle though. Now was not the time to be admiring that sort of battle technique however.  
  
"Tuvok, Seven, come with me please," said Janeway. The three of them proceeded to the briefing room.  
  
"Alright. I've brought both of you here because I think there's something going on with the way that other ship keeps finding tiny weaknesses that only something like the schematics to Voyager would show," explained the captain.  
  
"Yes," replied Tuvok, "Seven and I have discussed this already. We also both found that prior to these flaw being discovered that small messages were sent from Voyager."  
  
"Wait a minute. Are you telling me that someone on board is transmitting to the enemy?"  
  
"Precisely."  
  
"But that would mean someone with enough knowledge of the ship to find those things. Also, someone desperate enough to commit espionage."  
  
Seven summed it up, "In short captain, we have a spy on board."  
  
**********  
  
Keep the reviews coming and I'll keep working. 


	3. A Friend Indeed

The End - By MrMeyham  
  
I really don't want to put a disclaimer up here, but I guess I have to, so here goes. I don't own Voyager. I do, however, claim possession of Watosezu and the Poklar race. Any resemblance he and his race may bear to anything in real life is merely and unintentionally coincidental. I also take the rights to the Stradalians who are also nothing more than figments of my imagination.  
  
**********  
  
He was sitting back in his chair, with his feet on his desk reading a PADD with his report for the captain. He thought to himself that there was nothing really unusual going on. After all, it was only someone with superior weapons bent on destroying them. Nothing unusual.  
  
"Medical emergency, doctor to the bridge." It was none other than Tuvok's voice that brought the doctor back to reality. He sighed to himself, picked up his mobile holo-emitter and a med kit, and then replied that he was on his way.  
  
Although it only took him a minute to get from sickbay to the bridge, it was obvious to him that he was too late. There were bodies strewn everywhere, EPS conduits throwing sparks everywhere, and a boarding party of aliens walking around the bridge. He realized that he hadn't been seen yet, so he jumped behind a fallen pipe, sending subroutines through his brain wondering what he should do next.  
  
**********  
  
Janeway groaned as she opened her eyes slowly, only to see an unfamiliar face pointing a gun at her.  
  
"Get up," it said in a cold monotone voice.  
  
Seeing that she really didn't have any other options, she rose slowly to her feet, everything screaming in pain. "What are you doing on my ship?"  
  
"I'll be asking the questions here," the being said.  
  
"Alright. I will answer your questions if you tell me who you are first."  
  
"I told you, I'm asking the questions."  
  
"I didn't ask a question. I made a statement."  
  
"My name is of no concern to you. This ship is mine now, and that is all that counts."  
  
"Sorry, but I don't recall giving it to you." Janeway knew that as a last resort she could tell the ship to self-destruct, but saw the doctor hiding behind a pipe and tried to formulate a plan to get them out of this mess.  
  
"Such resistance. It is a pity that we did not meet on better terms." The alien said. "Take her to their brig with the rest of their crew." Thinking he was now alone and with nothing left standing in his way, he let out a dark laugh.  
  
**********  
  
The doctor watched as his captain was dragged off the bridge and into the other turbo lift. He knew that there was nothing left that he could do. He had no control over anything that would help him take back the ship. Nothing except.  
  
"Computer. Activate the Emergency Command Hologram," he whispered. His uniform quickly phased into a red one similar to the captain as extra pips appeared on his collar.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" He inquired as he stood up from his hiding spot.  
  
"Who are you?" Said the lone alien raising his weapon.  
  
Normally, the chickenhearted doctor would have cowered and downright ran at the weapon pointed at him, but his subroutines for fear were not included in this version of his programming. "I am the Emergency Command Hologram of this ship, and you are on my bridge."  
  
"This is my bridge now, and I do believe that there is nothing you can do about it seeing that I have this weapon and you don't."  
  
"Oh but I do. I have complete control over everything on this ship."  
  
"Like?"  
  
"Like this. Computer, activate a level five force field around this alien."  
  
Nothing happened. The alien took two steps to his left while still aiming at the hologram in front of him.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure you have complete control over everything," the alien said, his voice dripping with sarcasm, "But as you can see, I still have an extreme upper hand here."  
  
"Maybe you do, maybe I do."  
  
"Ha! You have nothing. I should have destroyed you long ago."  
  
"Well you didn't, and I know that you won't be disposing of me either."  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"Because, your ship is gone, and this one is in no condition to move anywhere."  
  
"My ship is not gone, it is sitting right next to this one."  
  
"No it isn't. As my programming is linked to the main computer of this ship, I send a command to fire my special photonic cannon at your ship. I am sorry to say, there is no longer any trace of your ship in this reality."  
  
"That cannot be."  
  
"Oh but it is, just like I just gave an order for the computer to transport you and all of your men to where your ship used to be."  
  
"Curse you!" the alien yelled as he dematerialized from the bridge."  
  
The comm. beeped at the hologram standing on the bridge. "Doctor," it was Janeway.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Doctor"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Doctor"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
The doctor was jarred back to attention by the captain at his shoulder.  
  
"You were daydreaming again," she said.  
  
**********  
  
"I'm sorry captain. How may I help you?" The now rather alert doctor said.  
  
"Just look around you," she said waving her arm to point at the medical beds with patients on them.  
  
"What happened? Another attack?" He replied, suddenly realizing his patients weren't part of the Voyager crew.  
  
"No, as you've probably realized, they're none of ours. While we were stopped for a few major repairs, our sensors picked up a distress beacon that was moving in our direction. Within a few minutes, someone began hailing us, and then we found them."  
  
"Alright, well, this one is in no immediate danger of dying, and neither is this one," said that doctor as he translated the data on his medical tri- coder for Janeway. "Who are they by the way?"  
  
Janeway was quick to respond. "Their leader says they have been having the same problem as us. An enormous ship attacking unprovoked with weapons that render their shields useless."  
  
"I'm going to assume that if he talked to you, he is alive and well then?  
  
"Yes, he is talking with Tuvok and Seven right now."  
  
"Alright, well, if that is all you need, I'll be asking you to leave now. I have patients to tend to."  
  
"Yes sir," Janeway chuckled as she left. It was always a good idea to try to keep the crew in good spirits, even the ones that were holographic. And after all, it was his sickbay.  
  
**********  
  
At the briefing room table, there sat Tuvok, Seven of Nine, and the leader of the group they had picked up were conversing.  
  
"I am Watosezu, commander of the Poklar ship now docked with yours, and I am grateful for your assistance," the grateful alien told two others in the room with him. "I can only give you my ship and my crew's help in you fight against the Stradalians."  
  
Tuvok replied, "You have already given us information of use to us. Before the Stradalians were nothing more than a Borg designation to us. We demand that you help us, but can only ask."  
  
"I thank you again. On a more serious note, how is my crew?"  
  
"They are in our sickbay in the care of our doctor."  
  
"Sir, I do believe that we still need to discuss our situation on the Stradalians," interposed Seven.  
  
"Yes we do," replied Tuvok. "Watosezu, is there anything you can tell us about the Stradalians?"  
  
"Well, I know a few things. First, they like to stay cloaked until right before they start attacking. Second, their weapons are highly advanced and don't even phase our shields, just our hull. Last, our weapons don't do anything to their ship."  
  
Just then, the doors hissed open and Janeway walked in. Everyone stood, including Watosezu.  
  
"Captain Janeway," Watosezu broke the silence first, "I thank you for the hospitality you have shown my crew and myself."  
  
"You're welcome," replied Janeway as she observed the being. He was a humanoid, roughly as tall as Tuvok. In place of skin, he was covered in dark green scales. His face was definitely humanoid with a recessed forehead and black hair. Most striking were his yellow eyes.  
  
"If there is anything I can do to help you, name it and I will see what can be done."  
  
"You don't need to trouble yourselves, we're simply explorers trying to get back home in one piece. Tuvok, you said earlier that we had a spy somewhere on board."  
  
"That is correct captain," said the tactical officer.  
  
"Alright, well, do we have any developments in that story?"  
  
"Yes, Seven and I figured out who it was, but the traitor is dead, he perished in one of the attacks."  
  
"Oh? Well who was it?"  
  
"It was."was as far as Tuvok got as suddenly the lights in the room dimmed and red lights began flashing. Chakotay's voice came over the comm. ordering everyone to battle stations.  
  
A short walk later, doors to the bridge hissed open and in ran Janeway asking what the hell was going on, even though she knew the answer. Behind her, Tuvok walked calmly over to ops and relieved the ensign at the console Watosezu meanwhile half walked, half fell towards the railing behind the captain's chair.  
  
"It's them again," Kim reported.  
  
"Shields are holding stable at 90%" came Tuvok's voice.  
  
"Fire all phasers on a rotating frequency," ordered Janeway.  
  
"Direct hit to their shields. Theirs are holding up well," said Tuvok in a tone that Janeway found unnervingly calm.  
  
"All right then, keep firing!" yelled Janeway as Voyager rocked from a large volley of enemy torpedoes.  
  
"Captain, port shields are down, forward shields are down to 22 percent," Tuvok said.  
  
More torpedoes came flying at the hole in the shields and impacted an already abused hull. One which no longer would accept damage as it once did. And it showed too. All the impacts would have normally blown little holes in the hull, now it was being blown off in chunks; chunks which Janeway hoped were unoccupied.  
  
"Hull breaches on decks two and four, port nacelle is venting plasma, the forward phaser banks have been obliterated," continued Tuvok.  
  
"Turn us to port, show them our broadside, fire torpedoes at their primary weapons, full spread," barked the captain, by now obviously angry.  
  
Four torpedoes made their way towards the Stradalian ship, having their desired effect. The bridge crew watched the view screen as the blue shields around the enemy ship flared and disappeared where the torpedoes impacted.  
  
At first, no one really saw it. It was later described by the crew as a black bubble moving through space. At the time, all the crew knew was that something big had thrown Voyager and that all of the consoles in the ship began flashing. In sickbay, the doctor watched himself phase out of existence. Outside Voyager, all of the lights flickered once, then went out completely.  
  
**********  
  
Ah yes. I know, it took me a very long time, several months, to take the initiative to write something again. My primary reason is that I had no ideas, and that school began and that took precedence over everything else. Anyway, at least I bothered, and I will write more often (hopefully). 


End file.
